On the Ice: Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans
by Wolfsbane706
Summary: At the request of my readers, this fic is turning into something more than a oneshot.  It's still part of the On the Ice series, but it's being expanded.  Oh well.  R&R, if you please!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first oneshot. This is also the first oneshot in a series called "On the Ice". The idea is for the series to feature most of the Soul Eater pairings in ice skating-type situations. Oh well. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Much as I hate to say it, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka stared at the pond and the person who was skating on it. Soul Eater Evans, hockey champ, was the image of happiness in Maka's eyes. How she wanted to join him on the ice so badly. There was just one minor problem to get past.

She couldn't skate.

Try as she might, Maka Albarn had never been able to ice skate. Her best friend Tsubaki had even tried to teach her once, but to no avail. Maka the bookworm just could not ice skate. And that meant she couldn't join Soul on the ice. And because of that, Soul wouldn't notice her. After school, she always came to the pond to watch Soul skate or watch him practice for hockey. One night she'd gotten sick because she'd been at the pond for too long. Even though Tsubaki tried her best to keep Maka at home, she still snuck out to watch Soul skate. Her dedication to him was that much. She even went to Soul's hockey games. She cheered loudest for him, but he still never noticed her when she sat on the bench at the pond.

Maka shook her head to clear it, her sandy-blonde pigtails moving from one side to the other as she did. It was getting late and both she and Soul realized it. Maka grabbed her books and went home, but not before spotting Soul cast a glance in her direction. Her heart skipped a beat as she met his gaze, but only for a couple seconds as Soul started walking in the other direction. Poor Maka almost fell over in the snow she was so smitten. When she regained her senses, Soul was gone and night had fallen. _Better head home._ Maka thought as she collected herself and headed in the direction of her house. Fortunately for her, today was Friday, which meant no school the next day. Which meant a whole day of watching Soul skate.

Maka half-wondered if she should act on the earlier feeling and do something to try and impress him. She couldn't skate, but maybe if Soul spotted her trying to he'd come and help. Then again, maybe he'd just watch and laugh. She didn't know—_wouldn't _know what he'd do until tomorrow. Sighing, Maka walked into her house, locked the front door, and went upstairs. She changed out of her winter coat and went to bed. _What am I gonna tell Tsubaki?_ Maka thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Next Day

Maka groggily got out of bed when her alarm clock went off and shuffled downstairs to the bathroom. She'd never been a morning person, and this time was no different. Of course, today, Maka had something to look forward to. Today, she was going to impress Soul. Maka fixed her hair, got dressed, grabbed the ice skates Tsubaki had bought for her, and headed to the pond with a smile on her face. When she got there, the pond was empty, like usual, but that was okay. She wanted Soul to be the one watching this time.

Tying the laces on her skates, Maka stood up shakily and slammed her hand onto the bench for support. _C'mon, Maka! You can do this! _She thought as she walked onto the ice. She slipped here and there, but managed to stay upright. Too bad she didn't spot the "Danger! Thin ice!" sign that had been posted that morning. Poor Maka was so focused on keeping herself upright that she didn't hear the ice crack under her weight. The last thing she remembered before falling into the freezing water and losing consciousness was seeing a white and red blob reach into the water after her.

One hour later

Maka woke up and found herself in a strange house, wrapped up in a strange blanket, and looking at her clothes hanging in front of a fire. "Hey, you okay?" a voice asked. Maka immediately remembered falling through the ice and realized she was shivering.

"J-just f-f-fine." she said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She recognized the owner of the voice as Soul, the same boy she'd hoped to impress.

Soul scoffed. "I doubt it. You don't look very cool right now." Now that Maka got a good look at him, she realized that the boy of her dreams had also been her rescuer. The "white and red blob" she'd seen were actually Soul's spiky white hair and blood-red eyes. "I saw you skate, or at least try to. You, tiny tits, could use some help." Maka opened her mouth to protest as she felt the blood rush up to her face, but Soul held up his hand. "Pipe down. I know you're there watching me skate every day. You got some kinda crush on me or somethin'?"

Maka blushed even more and simply said "Yes." resulting in a _very _loud laugh from Soul.

"Kid, I don't even know your name!" he said in between guffaws.

Maka put a very indignant look on her face, stood up, and stared Soul directly into Soul's eyes. "My name is Maka Albarn, I'm fourteen years old, and I've been in love with you, Soul Eater Evans, ever since I first saw you skate two years ago!" Apparently, her angry outburst had warmed her up some because she wasn't shivering anymore.

Soul smiled. "Alright, _Maka_." he said, putting extra emphasis on her name. "I've always wondered who my little admirer was, and now I guess the feelings mutual."

Maka blushed. "Mutual? Then that means that . . you'll go out with me?"

Soul played hard-to-get. "Not yet, but after we know each other more, sure."

Maka's heart skyrocketed and she fainted with a smile on her face, much to Soul's worry.

"Hey, kid? Look I didn't mean to shock you or anything!" Maka woke up shortly after, called Tsubaki for dry clothes, and fell asleep on Soul Eater Evan's couch. The next school day, those two were inseparable and would remain that way for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you guys wanted a second chapter for this fic, so I added one. I hope you enjoy it, because I put alot of work into this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.  


* * *

Maka stared at the ice. Ever since she'd fallen through, she'd been afraid to skate. Even with Soul or Tsubaki there to help her, Maka was still terrified of falling through again. She was also terrified of losing her balance, but it didn't affect her as much as her fear of the ice breaking. One day after trying to skate with Soul, Maka had asked Tsubaki about why she was scared.

"I don't know," Tsubaki had answered. "I guess it's because you were traumatized from falling through the ice. It wouldn't normally affect someone, but since you've only been skating a few times, it traumatized you more than usual." Maka had accepted the answer quietly. After all, Tsubaki was a Psychology student. She should know these things.

Maka's reminiscing was interrupted when a snowball found it's way past her head. She turned around quickly, her focus broken. Standing there with the goofiest grin on her face was someone Maka had never met before. The girl had short blond hair, much like Maka's own, only it was more yellow than blond. The girl's whole face seemed to be smiling while she laughed. "Patty, I thought I told you _not _to throw snowballs at people," said another girl who was walking towards them out of Maka's line of sight.

"Aw, but she was just standing there!" the girl named Patty retorted. "How could I _not _throw a snowball at her?"

The new girl smiled and looked over at Maka. "Sorry about that. Patty's a little childish. My name's Liz, what's yours?"

Maka stuttered for a second then cleared her throat. "Maka. Maka Albarn," she said, introducing herself.

Liz nodded, then frowned. "Aren't you that hockey player's girlfriend?"

Maka felt herself blush with embarrassment. Her relationship with Soul was a sensitive subject. "Y-yeah, what of it?"

Liz chuckled. "I was just wondering. I figured I'd seen you before." Maka looked confused, so Liz elaborated. "Patty and I are Ice Girls for the Death City Meisters hockey team." This only had the effect of confusing Maka more.

"Ice . . Girls? But . . you're not made of ice . . . ."

Liz sighed. "Ice Girls is another term for the hockey cheerleaders," she explained, finally resolving Maka's confusion. Then she put on an evil grin that scared Maka. "Hey, why don't you join the cheer team? I'm sure it'll impress Soul."

Maka looked nervous. "But, I don't know how to skate," she said quietly. "And-" _I'm afraid of ice._

Liz smiled. "Hey, cheer up. Patty and I'll teach you how to skate." Liz looked around. "Speaking of Patty, where is she?" During Liz's conversation with Maka, Patty had up and vanished. Well, not vanished, but gone onto the ice and started sliding. Maka looked a little nervous and uncertain, but Liz just sighed. "Patty! Time to go!" she said to the other girl.

Patty stopped and walked off the ice with that same goofy grin she had been wearing since the start. Maka just stood there as the two girls left, probably to go home. She stood there for a whole five minutes before going home.

(At school the next day)

Maka looked around then snuck into the gym office so she could sign up for the Ice Girls team. It was a little late, but she was sure she could join up since the hockey season hadn't started yet. Not to mention she wanted to surprise Soul. She also wanted to surprise Tsubaki, but considering how close they were, Maka figured it would be hard to do that. She explained to the coach that her boyfriend, Soul, was on the hockey team and that she'd been recommended by Liz and Patty.

"So you were recommended by the captain and her sister, huh? Well, I suppose I can let you on the team." The cheer coach handed Maka a couple forms. "One's an injury release form for your parents or guardian, the other is an order form for your uniform." Maka almost asked what the order form was for, but got cut off by the coach. "The order form is so we can give you a uniform that's the right size." Maka nodded.

"Um, what if I don't really have someone taking care of me?"

The coach frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I live alone."

"Oh. In that case, just fill out the order form. We'll worry about emergency contacts when you're part of the team." Maka nodded and gently placed the order form in her backpack. She thanked the coach and walked outside only to run headlong into Tsubaki.

"And just what exactly were you doing in there?" she said with an accusing glare.

Maka looked for a way to escape, but Tsubaki had her cornered. "Oh! I, um, well . . . ." She tried to come up with an excuse that would convince Tsubaki to back off.

"Maka~! Don't you dare lie to me!"

Maka gulped and felt herself starting to sweat under the pressure. Tsubaki had entered what she liked to call "mother mode" and that meant every lie Maka tried to tell would be seen through. Finally, she gave in. "All right! I'm joining the Ice Girls team!"

Tsubaki backed off. "But you can't-"

Maka cut her off. "I can't skate! I know that! But Liz and Patty offered to help if I did, so I did!" That wasn't exactly true. She was only joining because she wanted to impress Soul. But what was she going to do now that Tsubaki knew? This was turning into one big dilemma, and Maka didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter is short, but I had writer's block! Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Maka stared out her window intently. _I can't believe this. _She thought. _A blizzard on my first day as an Ice Girl! _She sighed and plopped down on her couch. A blizzard meant no school, and since it was morning, Maka wasn't dressed yet. She only hoped the power didn't go out, like it had the last time there was a blizzard. It wasn't the dark that scared her, it was the thought of being surrounded by so much cold that did.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts and Maka went up to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Tsubaki. _What's she doing out in the storm? _Maka let Tsubaki in and struggled to close her door against the howling wind. Some snow managed to get in before Tsubaki pitched in and the two girls managed to close and latch Maka's front door. Unfortunately, it was now freezing inside, and Maka was shivering.

"I came by to keep you company." Tsubaki explained after taking off a very large scarf. "I figured you'd be lonely with the storm going on."

Maka blushed a little bit. "Th-thanks Tsubaki." Maka was _very _cold, and this time, Soul wasn't here to make her angry and warm her up. Fortunately for her, Tsubaki noticed and wrapped her up in her coat. Maka thanked her best friend again and scowled when someone else knocked on the door. This person, however, let themselves in, which meant it was Soul. He had his hockey bag with him and his hockey helmet on to keep his head out of the blizzard.

"I was practicing at the pond when the blizzard started up." he explained. Maka's house was closer to the pond than his own, so that explained him.

Maka turned to face the door. "Any other visitors, or will my door actually stay closed so the house can warm up?"

Everyone laughed, and Soul took off his hockey helmet. "I think we'll be safe from any visitors for awhile." he said after it had quieted down. "Nobody in their right mind would go out in a storm like this one. Maka and Tsubaki nodded in agreement as Soul set his hockey bag down by the couch. "By the way, Maka, I brought a gift for you."

"What is it?"

Soul reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of pristine white figure skates. Maka immediately blushed a deep crimson and Soul's ever-present grin widened.

"But how'd you guess my shoe size?"

"I took a peek at your shoes when you were asleep at my place." Maka remembered the incident with the ice and shuddered slightly.

"I still have nightmares." she said quietly. She felt two hands come to rest on her shoulders, one from behind, one from in front.

"Hey, as long as you've got us, you'll be fine." Soul said, smiling. Tsubaki nodded in agreement even though Maka couldn't see her.

"That's true." Maka said, smiling and taking her gift. _I can't wait to wear these!_

(Next Day; Death City Ice Arena)

The blizzard had lasted the whole day, so Soul had ended up staying around with Maka and Tsubaki, which wasn't so bad except for the fact that Tsubaki almost let Maka's secret slip. Maka had to give her best death glare to keep that from happening.

Today, though, was different. Today Maka was going to try and teach herself how to skate. Hopefully, neither Soul nor Tsubaki interrupted her here. The main issue was that Maka's fear of ice was still present, even though there was no danger here. She couldn't help but picture herself plunging into freezing water, only this time with no Soul to save her. Maka hoped the sound of the skates on the ice would distract her from her fears.

Sure enough, it worked. She stroked carefully, keeping her balance with outstretched arms, and glided around the rink. Now all she had to do was master skating with the figure skates, and she'd be ready for the Ice Girls team. A daunting prospect, but surely doable?


End file.
